To Protect And Provide
by AlternativeWeasley
Summary: (Edited) The O'bain family was meant to protect the potter family, when this fails and only one from each family is left with one member left will one of them get distracted by love and leave them to die. or will they serve their purpose.
1. Chapter 1

She was a sixth year at hogwarts. She was there, she has always been there. Sitting in the back of her classes for years being quiet. She wasn't noticeable except to the teachers. But even to them she was a wonderful student. She stayed out of trouble and focused on her school work, cause of course she was there to make her talents shine. It wasn't even until her sixth year where becoming invisible was nearly impossible. She stood at the astronomy tower and silently to herself a letter that her grandmother gave wrote her.

Dearest Hannah,

I am writhing to inform you that my time has come. Our job to protect the chosen one is slowly coming to an end. The dark lord has found me Just as he found your mother and father. You're safe at hogwarts but keep in mind that the chosen one is there. Protect him until he is strong enough to fight. I love you my dear Hannah never forget that.

-Tysse O'bain

She pulled out paper from the journal she carried around and started to write her farewell to her grandmother, if it wasn't too late. That was when she heard footsteps. She spun around her dark brown curls flying back behind her. She came face to face with with Draco malfoy. He was pointing his wand at her. She just looked at him confused.

"Can I help you malfoy?"

"You know why I'm here, don't act like you don't." He stared her down. She knew deep down that Draco wasn't a safe person. She understood her family legacy of protecting the Potter family, which meant fighting death eaters. And if what they say is true about Draco he was one or will become one.

"Then at least let me say goodbye to my grandmother before you do what you must." He rolled his eyes.

She never did protect harry for the years they attended hogwarts. So if a death eater or soon to be one was going to take her down, she didn't care death eaters and Voldemort himself has been killing her family for years. She now lost the last thing that mattered to her. She was now all alone.

"Alright, on with it!" She continued to write her grandmother a goodbye, folded the letter and gave it to the owl that had given her the letter from her grandmother. The owl whooed and flew away. She turned around and then she heard.

"Expelliarmus" dracos wand flew out of his had. Hannah turned her attention to THE Harry Potter. Draco facial expression looked as if he was mad but defeated.

He crosses his arms over his chest "This isn't over o'bain." He glared at Harry then rushed off. A confused Hannah stood there clutching her journal and her grandmothers last letter in her hand. She stared at Harry Potter this was the closest she's ever been to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She just stared at him for sometime. She rolled her and scoffed. She's seen the messes harry gets himself into and didn't really want be bothered with it even if her grandmother told her to protect him.

"Yea, I'm fine. "She started to walk towards them rushing pass them not aware that she had dropped her letter.

Rons pov

"Harry, where are you going" Hermione asks. All he said was something about a dream he had with a girl at the astronomy tour before racing off.

"To the astronomy tower!" Hermione and I shared a look and just kept following him. Once we reached the tour we heard a few people talking.

"Don't act like you don't know why I'm here."

"Then at least let me say goodbye to my grandmother before you do what you must."

"Sounds like Draco" Harry said, he put a finger to his lip and slowly started to climb the stairs. Once we were close to the top we peered around the corner and saw malfoy with his wand pointed at a girl clearly wanting to do harm.

" Expelliarmus" Harry said causing malfoy wand to go flying, he turned to us looking pissed then accepting his defeat.

"This isn't over o'Bain he said crossing his arms and giving harry a look before he stormed off. We Focus our attention on this girl, she was beautiful had to be in the sixth year. She had brown curls that went to her shoulders her head shape was square like and she had beautiful almond shaped brown eyes. She stood no more than 5'3. She was wearing the traditional hogwarts uniform.

"Are you alright?' She stared at Harry for sometime.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She walked passed us awfully fast then I noticed she dropped something. I bent down and picked it up.

"Hey uh..." I started to say but before I could finish she was gone.

"What's that." Hermione asked. I shrugged.

"And why was Malfoy after her?" Harry asked, once again I shrugged. I opened what she dropped and began to read it.

"Uh Harry, you may want to take a look at this." He leaned over and read the letter from over my shoulder then took it out of my hand.

"Protectors? O'Bain?" Hermione read over Harry's shoulder.

"How long has she been here?" I asked

"Not sure think since her first year." Hermione answered with a look of annoyance. Harry handed the letter back to me I shoved it in my pocket and we headed back to the gryfindor common room.

In the common room we were all sitting discussing who the o'Bain's were when all of a sudden we heard footsteps marching down the stairs we turn to see who it was. It was the same girl from the tower.

"Where is it!" She was nearly shouting. Harry stood up to face her.

"My letter Potter." She stood in front of him and crossed her arms. That's when I stood up and pulled out the letter.

"Here, here it is." I said and held out the letter. Not wanting to start a fight. She walked over to me and took it. She stared at me and I stared back slightly frightened by her anger. I smiled slightly then she said.

"You god forsaken Weasley's you get into everything I swear!" I said.

"I...I...I'm sorry, I tried t..to call you to g...give it back."

"This is why I stay away from you, you're nothing but trouble all of you!"

"I...I'm sorry!"

"Do me a favor and stay out of life, I was happy without you in it." she had tears streaming down her face and was angrily wiping them away. Harry walked up behind her and changed the subject before she sucker punched me In the face.

"Why is this note saying that you have to protect me?"

"ok, first of all, this is my grandmas last letter to me and I'm not protecting anyone!" Harry stared at her for a long time.

"Fine. I don't need your protection."

He said calmly.

"Doesn't seem like it, I bid you day Potter, granger." Her face twisted up when she looked me. "Weasley." She said the same way Draco would say. She walked up back to her dormitory. I looked at Hermione.

"Do you deal with her at night?" She shook her head. "I've seen her around but she's relatively quite." I looked down and nodded. I understood her hating my brothers, even tho many people adored them for fooling around a lot, but me, I never even met her a day in my life and she acted as if she know everything about me. If she knew anything about me, she would know that I'm nothing likely brothers.

She sat alone on her bed reading the letter her grandmother wrote her. She prayed that she got her letter before it was too late. She knew she was gone by now, and she missed her dearly, a tear landed in the letter and she wiped away her tears and sniffled.

"Are you alright." The voice made her jumped. She turned around quickly to see Hermione standing at the end of her bed.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded knowing she didn't want to be bothered.

"If you need a friend I'm here." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't want your pity, or friendship. I want to finish this school and be great, that's all I want, I have one more year after this one and I don't need you, or those two boys to get me expelled!" She blinked in shock then looked angry.

"So you know Harry is a wonderful guy! Ron Is a bit off but he's nice and neither of them would do anything to hurt anyone good!" She huffed, turned and walked away. Hannah shrugged. She knew now that she wouldn't be left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was time to eat in the great hall. Hannah sat down in her usual spot alone at the end of the table. She bit into an apple and buried her face in her journal. She felt a thud next to her and slowly lifted her head. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You're gonna take me down right now, I'm eating." He looked at the apple.

"That's all you're eating?" He gave her a weird look.

"What I consume is none of your business."

"Right, listen I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Can you piss off."

"No, not until you accept my apology."

"Fine you're forgiven now go on ya bugger."

"No, no only way I know you're going to mean it is um by a date after our classes."

She found it peculiar that Draco suddenly had an interest for her. But all she wanted was for him to go away.

"I need to study."

"I'm not leaving until you say yes." She slammed her journal shut getting the attention of many people around her.

"What's with this sudden love interest?" Draco stared at her for some time his eyes flashed to her drink of her choice then back at her. He stood up eruptively causing more near by people to look at the commotion. His face blank from expression.

"You'd make things a lot easier if you'd just say yes." He mutters with clenched teeth.

"Fine. Three broomsticks got it." Draco looked at her with a smirk placed on her hand.

"Got it I'll meet you there." The bell rang and it was time for her first class. She collected her things and headed off to class.

Once her charms classes were over she had a fifteen minute break, which she uses to get to her next class. She was walking quickly so she could speak to her professor before class when she ran right into the Weasley boys. The collision knocked her off her feet. She looked up to see three Weasley boys Ginny, Harry and Hermione.

"Sorry." The twins said in unison and tried to help her up.

"No, no stop." She picked up her books and stood up. "Just stay out of my way Weasley's" she gave the boys a dirty look.

"What's got your trousers in a bond eh?" One of the twins said, she couldn't tell them apart to save her life.

"You do all of you."

"Seriously why do you hate us all so much." Hermione said.

"Look at the stuff you guys get into its barbaric." No one said anything, the twins stared at her in disbelief, Ginny crossed her arms, Ron looked down and Harry just looked angry.

"You don't know anything about any of us so what gives you the right to say anything." Ginny said. Hannah pointed at Ron.

"He's a mess up." Then she pointed at the twins. "They're wild." She pointed to Harry. "Him...we all know what's up with him.

"It's not my fault the dark lord is looking for me!" Harry responded.

"And it's not my fault my family needs to protect you."

"It seems that there doing a pretty bad job of that." One of the twins say.

Hannah glared at the one who said it.

"What did you just say." He cleared his throat and placed his hand near his mouth and said louder,

"Your family isn't doing their job!"

"What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean the bugger is still alive!" Hannah erupted. No one said anything. "Move out of my way I'm late to class." she pushed through them and headed to her next class.

After her day of classes she was now meant to meet Draco for this so called "date." She could stand him up and was considering it, knowing that there wasn't anything good about this, but she knew he would find her and confront her if she did that and who knew what the consequences would be. She sighed and pulled her journal close to her and started to heads towards, three broomsticks.

Once inside, she looked around. She didn't know anyone who was inside. There was no sign of Draco anywhere so she decided to go and take a seat of her own. After sitting for 10 minutes Draco approached her with two butter beers.

"Hello." He said with a smile that was obviously forced. and sat her drink in front of her.

"Let's get this over with I have exams to study for." He laughed.

"You're so uptight with your grades."

"And you're pathetic now what do you want."

"Just to talk. Go ahead and drink your butter beer."

"Talk about what. And I'm not thirsty." He seemed irritated.

"Talk about...how you feel."

"Piss off."

"Angry."

"I'm warning you."

"Why is that? Because little Hannah has no one to love, or no one actually likes you or maybe it's because her parents are dead along with her grandmother and the rest of her family because they are weak and can't protect the Potter family!" Hannah sat there and stared blankly at him. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Drink." Is all he said, and that's what they did. She drank her butter beer in silence. Once she finished it she grabbed her journal and ran out the inn and to her dormitory. She ran up to the painting and said the password and ran inside, once again she ran into a Weasley knocking her off her feet.

"O bloody hell I'm sorry."by the sound of his voice she could tell it was Ron. She sniffled.

"A..are..you alright?" Ron helped her up and she wiped her tears from her eyes. Everyone who was in the common room was now staring at her.

"Fine, move now." She rushed passed him and up the stairs. She ran to her. Bed and sobbed slightly.

Rons pov

I watched as she ran up the stairs.

"I wonder what her problem is." I said

"I don't care she's crude." Hermione said.

"I wonder what Malfoy wanted with her durning breakfast." Neville said. We turned and looked at him.

"I saw that too he was talking to her, he seemed as if he pissed her off." A kid I didn't know his name said.

"Malfoy wants something to with her, but what is it?"

"Does anyone even know her name."

"I believe that's Hannah O'bain." Hannah... She was a beautiful girl really mean and I have no idea why she hates me. I was concerned why she was crying. I would go up and talk to her if I could. I rubbed my arm.

"Ron!" I looked up and everyone was looking at me.

"What."

"I was asking you if you could talk to her tomorrow?" Said Harry.

"She hates me!"

"Hermione going to see what's up with her tonight, see what she knows about Voldemort tomorrow."

"And why can't you do it."

"She may not tell me everything she knows to my face. Also she kind of scares me."

"O great I get to have my head chewed off." I looked down.

The next day at breakfast I was sitting across harry when Hannah walked by and sat at the end of the table alone.

"Hermione what did Hannah say to you last night?"

"She didn't say anything she was asleep, I didn't want to wake her poor thing."

"Poor thing? You called her crude the other night." I pointed out.

"She is but whatever happened made her cry an awful bit, until she fell asleep."

"So you still want me to see what she knows?"

"That's up to you, she may be still upset from what happened last night." I nodded. I did want to know if she was ok. So I took a chance and grabbed some food and walked over to her.

"Ahem." She looked up from her journal.

"O, just you."

"Are you ok?" I asked looking at her.

"Why do you care?"

"Cause...just are you ok."

"I will be once I see Draco."

"What!"

"Have you seen him?" She looked around the great hall.

"No, why are you looking for him."

"Cause I want to be around him, if you haven't seen him go away." I sat down next to her. "Go away Weasley."

"Can we get to know each other on a first name basis."

"I would smack you silly if I could right now." That was when Draco entered the great hall. She rushed over to him.

"O, ok bye." I walked back to my spot with my head down."

"What did she say to you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much she's with Malfoy now."

"What do you mean with?"

"Not sure she just wanted to talk to him I guess." I stuffed my face with food, and looked at Hannah talking to Draco.

When she woke up this morning the first thing on her mind was Draco. And now that he was in front of her she felt complete. She didn't know why she felt this way about him even after the things he said. All she knows was that she wanted to be around him at all times.

"Hi Draco." She said as she approached him. He gave her a disapproving look then smirked.

"Hannah, come sit I need to talk to you." She smiled and sat next to him and giggled. "Hi." Across from Draco sat pansy. Pansy was the last person she knew anything about, but she was giving her a death glare. Hannah just flipped her hair over her shoulders and smiled at her the. Focused her energy in Draco.

"I need you to do me a favor." He said.

"Anything for you Draco." He rolled his eyes.

"You see Potter over there." He pointed at Harry.

"Yeah."

"Take him down for me." He put his hand under her chin. "And I'll make it worth your while."


	3. Chapter 3

He said he would make it worth her while if She took down Potter. Even though it was her job to protect him, the urge to please Draco was higher. During some of her classes She spent looking up spells. She found a vanishing spell, she had learned it before when she was a fourth year. She didn't remember if it could be used on people but she thought she would give it a try. She closed her book and looked up at her professor who babbling on about potions. She looked over and saw Draco paying attention she stared at him dreamingly and smiled to herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw pansy give her a look that could kill. She didn't pay her any mind. She knew she was growing feelings for him and out of the blue, and at this moment she didn't care. Her eyes shifted over to see Ron staring at her in disapproval. She glared at him and turned his attention back to the professor. Once the bell rang dismissing everyone, Hannah hopped up out of her seat and stood by the door and waited for Draco to walk out. Once he did she followed him.

"May I help you Hannah." He said annoyed.

"No, yes um, no not really."

"You get rid of Potter?"

"No not yet but I think a vanishing spell may work."

"You know how hard that is to do to mammals?"

"Wouldn't hurt to try now wouldn't it." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just do it and be successful." She nodded and hurried off to find Potter. It was now time for lunch she had to hurry and find him. She found him with Ron and Hermione walking to the great hall. She took her wand out pointed at Harry and said the spell.

"Evanesco." when it hit him nothing happened. She closed her eyes and concentrated harder and tried again. "Evanesco!" This time harry stopped and looked around him said something to his friends then shrugged and walked into the great hall. She sighed and crossed her arms. She could always kill him. She shook the thought from her head, she knew deep down inside she wasn't a killer. She walked into the great hall and sat down right next to Draco. He gave her a discussed look.

"Well?"

"Yeah, no." He took a bite of his food.

"You're useless." She looked down.

"I can keep trying."

She looked up at him

"Yeah do that." He rolled her eyes. "If I want something done I have to do it myself."

"Draco you know I would do anything for you."

"Then get lost." She saw pansy smirk next to him. "In fact learn how to make yourself disappear from existence." She looked down and heard pansy,s annoying laugh which made her sound like a squeaky toy. Hannah looked up again and said,

"What about yesterday."

"What about it. How stupid can you be, you can't see that I'm using you, or at least trying. It's pretty hard to use a useless thing such as yourself. You should know how useless you are considering your family's dead because of their uselessness." At this time the whole great hall got silent and Hannah's heart broke. She ran out of the great hall she didn't know where she was going but she let the sadness carry her feet.

Rons Pov

"It's pretty hard to use a useless thing such as yourself." I heard Draco say, this made me turn around and see who he was talking too, it was Hannah. "You should know how useless you are considering your family's dead because of their uselessness." That was when she started crying. I have a feeling she was crying yesterday because for him. She got up and left. I had a gut feeling to go after her, so I did. I ran after her not knowing at all where she was heading. Finally she stopped and fell to her knees. I wasn't to far behind her and I don't think she had any idea I was there. I watched her cry for some time and then slowly approached her. I put my hand on her back. She stopped crying and looked up at me.

"I heard what he said to you." I said as I knelt down to her level. She stared at me for sometime her eyes full of hatred.

"I love him." She said through clenched teeth. Her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Why, He's so mean to you." She shook her head.

"What did he say to you last night?" She looked back up to me."

"Basically the same thing."

"You shouldn't hang with him, we believe he's a death eater."

"I think he is...I just love him."

"And you don't know why?" She nodded her head. "Did he give you anything yesterday?"

"He was nice to me and told me to go out with him, I did to get him out of my hair, we went to the three broomsticks and that's when he told me how no one likes me. I'll never find love and I was pretty much a disgrace. After that he gave me some butter beer and I left. Maybe I like him being mean to me." She looked up and me and made a face. "Why do you look so stupid right now."

"I think he might of put a love potion in your drink. She shook her head.

"Why would be do that?"

"Why wouldn't he, he's probably a death eater, which let me remind you they work for the dark lord who is trying to take down harry, and what is your objective."

"To protect the choose one" she said quietly like she did when the adults in her family would ask her her mission in life.

"If he truly is a death eater, you're in his way." That just made her tear up more. And she shook her head. "Come on let's get you the antidote. I helped her up and took her to professor snape's classroom. When we reached his classroom it was empty I looked at the clock few minutes before lunch was over I sighed. And rummaged through tons of books trying to find the antidote. Once I found it I realized I was going to be the one who had to make it. I sighed and looked at Hannah. She looked sad. She looked at me and gave me a half hearted smile. I turned back around Hannah was actually nice to me, and I knew giving her this antidote was going to make her go back to her old self. But I didn't want to see her like this, not at all. I started to make the antidote. Once I made it I rushed over to her and told her to drink it. She looked at me then took it and chugged it.

"I swear to god Weasley if you gave me a love potion I'm going to..." then she passed out. I just hoped it worked.

When she woke, her back hurt as well as her head. She looked around slowly, looking down playing with his hands on her right was Ron. Him and only him was by her side.

"Ron?"

"Oh, hey you're up. Are you feeling ok?" She sat up slowly maintaining eye contact with him.

"Yes."

"Do you remember what happened?" She shook her head.

"Well basically Malfoy tried to use you and put a love potion on you , do you still love him?" She shook her head vigorously.

"Yeah he also said some hurtful things to you that made you cry." She scoffed.

"I'm always crying, I'm nothing but a big baby."

"No, you're always mean."

"Cause things like this happen when I'm around you guys."

"No this is your mess and I got you out! So a thank you would be nice!" She rolled her eyes.

"Are you mean to me cause you think I'm going to say what Draco said about your family?" She looked at me. " or about you, or are you scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"I don't know." He crossed his arms. "Why do you hate us, especially us Weasleys"

"I... listen Ron I... don't hate you any of you ...I...I just want to rest ok." Ron nodded.

"Ok... I'll be back to check on you in a few hours." All she did was shrug. She didn't understand why He was there but she did know that evil was starting to work its way into hogwarts.


End file.
